Until It wasn't
by MelodyPond77
Summary: But the most important thing to me was that Oliver Wood was the one boy I thought would always be worse at girls than I was. Until, one day, he wasn't.


**Quidditch League**

Chudley Cannons, Seeker, Reserve

Prompt: a third party interest in your OTP

 _My OTP is Katie/Oliver, and this is a story about Percy accidentally cock-blocking them constantly._

 **Rated T for some sexual implications.**

 **WC: 1,483**

* * *

Of all my roommates, I'd always liked Oliver Wood the best. He was the only one who shared my maniacal ability to obsess over something, and the only one to be perfectly content sitting in utter silence in our dorm room. He was intelligent enough to keep up with me, even if he _didn't_ study hard enough, and he was relaxed enough to appreciate my helpful reminders - unlike some _other_ people in Gryffindor Tower *coughfredandgeorgecough*.

But the most important thing to me was that Oliver Wood was the one boy I thought would always be worse at girls than I was.

And he pulled through on that for the longest time, never batting an eye when girls tried to flirt with him and blushing and stuttering in shock whenever he found his Chaser's clothing on the floor of his beloved locker room. He was entirely oblivious to the opposite sex.

Until, one day, he wasn't.

* * *

 _December 18, 1993_

"Wood!" I yelled as I stormed down to the Quidditch Pitch through the freezing rain, annoyed at my best friend and already scripting a proper lecture within the folds of my brilliant brain. "Oliver Wood!" I stomped on the mat at the door to the Quidditch Pitch Locker Room and then let myself inside.

It was dark inside, and there was hardly a sound. No water running. No lights. No broken sobs emanating from the last stall like I thought there would be.

Oh, Merlin, he'd gone and actually killed himself.

But then... but then I _did_ hear something. At first there was no sound. Until there was. And then, suddenly, it seemed like the entire room was filled with intense, loud, _squelching_ sounds.

What in the name of Merlin's baggy Y fronts was Oliver _doing_ back there?!

I should've left it well alone, really, I should have, but I didn't. Instead, I marched back to the stall and peeked inside.

There was my roommate, Oliver Wood. He was shirtless, and what was covered was soaked so thoroughly it didn't leave much to the imagination.

And then, also in the shower stall, was one Gryffindor Chaser, the legendary Katie Bell, legs wrapped around her Keeper and lips locked with his. She was also soaked to the skin, and her white shirt gave too much away.

They still hadn't seen me. I stood there in shock for a few seconds, unable to make a single sound.

Until I could.

"OLIVER DOUGAL WOOD WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, my voice rising an octave. The guilty Quidditch stars sprang apart with a loud _smack!,_ Katie adjusting her skirt (it had ridden up so far it was more belt than skirt) and Oliver searching for his shirt and robes.

"She is _fourteen_ and a _fourth year_ and you are a _seventh year, Wood!_ This is entirely _UNACCEPTABLE!_ Futhermore _-"_

 _"_ Fifteen."

"I- what?"

"I'm fifteen, Weasley. My birthday was a week too late for me to be a fifth year, so I'm already fifteen." Katie Bell corrected me cooly, before snatching her robe from the floor and brushing past me with a glare in her eyes and a fierce blush on her cheeks. "I'll see you around, Wood," she muttered, then hurried out the door.

"Perce-"

"Oliver, she's one of your _Chasers_ , don't you know how inappropriate that is? Haven't you any morals? You know McGonagall would _not_ be happy with-"

"Percy!"

"-this new development, and of course you do understand that as Head Boy I will need to report you to her office for misconduct-"

" _Percy!"_

"-and although I'm really sorry to do it, you must understand that it is for your own good, because you really need to focus on your NEWT classes this year, so you can't become distracted by a girl, of cou-"

"PERCY WEASLEY!"

I stopped abruptly. Oh. He had something to say. "Yes? What is it?" I asked, confused.

"First of all, there is _no rule_ against me dating a member of the Quidditch team, nor one against me dating a fourth year, nor one against me dating a fifteen year old. Is there?"

I started to shake my head and answer exactly why, but he continued. "Now, Percy, won't you stop _cock-blocking me?"_

I stared at him blankly. "What's cock-blocking mean?

* * *

 _May 26, 1994_

With me in the Head dorms and all the other boys having decided not to come back for their seventh year of Hogwarts, Oliver had a single room pretty much all to himself. Sometimes, if Penelope had friends over or if I was having a difficult time studying I would come and join him, but usually he stayed in his single room to study plays and catch up on the homework that was due yesterday.

Until he didn't.

When I walked in that afternoon, using the key I was privileged to keep for these purposes, Oliver Wood was not alone. Not like he should be.

He was scantily clad in what appeared to only be boxers and a pair of fine legs wrapped around his waist. Or perhaps it was safe to say that by this point, he was pretty much wearing Katie Bell.

Even from this awkward angle I found myself at, staring at the couple on the bed, I was still able to see how little Katie wore, despite the fact that I didn't wish to know.

I coughed, quietly.

They didn't hear. Oliver's tongue was shoved down Bell's throat, and she was arching her back as Oliver's hand snaked around it to find her bra clasp. I could see that his other hand had slipped below the waistline of Bell's panties, and my coughs became frantic as I stood like a fish out of water, too shocked to move away from the scene in front of me.

Faintly, I heard Bell mumble, "Oh, _Ollie,"_ and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"OLIVER WOOD WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched, clapping a hand to cover my eyes. I stumbled back as I heard a squeak and a muffled curse, then lots of frantic movement. When I carefully peeked through my fingers, Bell was hidden entirely under the covers and Oliver was hastily pulling whatever sheet was left over his bare legs and gaping boxers.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERCY?!" he yelled at me, eyes panicked and voice frantic.

"I came to-"

"JUST GET OUT, PERCE!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"PERCY! GET OUT, COCK-BLOCKER!"

"Hey! This used to be my dorm room too- ow!" I yelped as he pelted a shoe at me. I ran from the room, forgetting my idea of studying somewhere quiet, and after that, I never went back to that room.

At least, until, I did.

* * *

 _May 3, 1998_

They'd opened up all the dorms and common rooms to anyone who needed a place to rest, and so Ginny had dragged me away from my girlfriend, Audrey, and back to Gryffindor Tower so she wouldn't be alone. Then, of course, she'd scampered up the girls stairs with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, where I couldn't follow, and disappeared.

So I came up here, to my old dorms at the top of the boy's staircase, and looked at all the familiar things.

Fred had slept here, once, too, because I remembered him sending a picture of the messiest dorm room ever and writing of all he and George had done to improve it. At the time I was infuriated, and I'd ripped the letter to pieces and burned it in the fireplace as soon as I finished reading it. Now, I wish I hadn't.

"Percy?"

I turned, tears in my eyes, and somehow made out the watery figure of my girlfriend, Audrey. Opening her arms, she drew me into a tight hug, and we stood their for a second, faces buried in the other's necks and simply breathing in the scent of the other.

Then, a cough sounded at the door. I turned to see a grave Oliver Wood with a battered Katie Bell beside him, hands interlaced together, standing silently in the doorway.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

I was so happy to see them both alive. I'd thought them dead in the Battle, but they weren't.

"Oi," I said weakly, my arms still around Audrey. "What in the blazes are you doing here, Wood? I'm trying to have an intimate moment with my girlfriend, cock-blocker."

Oliver Wood grinned, and then all four of us were hugging and crying, sharing our emotions and feeling the sad together.

Until we weren't.


End file.
